harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Semmier
Nieuw adres Hallo Semmier. Je bent al erg goed bezig! Ga zo door. Er is alleen wel een klein ding: we zijn pas verhuist naar een neiuw adres. Dat adres is nl.harrypotter.shoutwiki.com. Dus als je weer wil gaan bewerken doe dat dan aub op het nieuwe adres. Op het oude mag ook nog. Zou je me kunnen laten weten o welk adres je blijft? --Wouter15 dec 1, 2010 15:16 (UTC) :Wikia kan de oude niet verwijderen maar we moeten gewoon aan de andere gebruikers die hier komen laten weten dat we verhuist zijn. Dus blijf je hier bewerken op ga je verder bewerken op het nieuwe adres? En als je ondertekend (wat je alleen doet op een overlegpagina) gebruik je altijd 4 titles (~~~~). Dus zou je dat voortaan kunnen doen? --Wouter15 dec 1, 2010 15:40 (UTC) ::Wikia kan deze wiki wel verderen, maar wil dat niet. Hierdoor zal deze wiki openblijven, maar als niemand hier meer gaat bewerken, zal je het verschil wel merken. Wij zullen ons verbeteringen alleen op het nieuwe adres maken. Samben (Overleg) dec 1, 2010 15:33 (UTC) RE:RE Je hebt de pagina's niet voor niets gedaan want ik heb je een keuze voorgelegd. Je mag namelijk kiezen: Of hier blijven bewerken of op het nieuwe adres komen bewerken of je mag ook op allebei de adressen komen bewerken. Zou je daar zo snel mogelijk antwoord willen geven op de vraag van de keuze die je kan maken? --Wouter15 dec 1, 2010 17:47 (UTC) Kom je nog terug? Kom je weer bewerken op de site? We kunnen je hard en goed gebruiken. Wouter15 jun 1, 2011 22:28 (UTC) RE:Terug Ik zal de pagina's wel even verwijderen. Leuk dat je weer terug bent en zo goed bezig bent! Wouter15 jun 22, 2011 07:00 (UTC) RE:Wereld van Potter Ik zal het wel gaan veranderen als jij ook even wil helpen. Wouter15 jun 22, 2011 07:00 (UTC) RE:Opruiming Ik zal die pagina's ook wel even gaan veranderen. Ik zal je binnenkort wel even rechten geven want ik ga over 12 dagen op vakantie en ben dus inactief 2 weken lang. En dan kan jij een beetje opletten op vandalen en je kan dan pagina's verwijderen. Ik zou dan graag als je ook maar een klein beetje twijfeld of iemand geblokt moet worden, een pagina verwijderd moet worden of een titel anders moeten willen dat je even een verzoek doet op mijn overlegpagina. Ik zal het verzoek dan wel pas 14 juli beantwoorden/behandelen. Wouter15 jun 22, 2011 07:00 (UTC) RE:He Wouter Als je op de uploadpagina staat zie je een grijs vlak met vragen erin. De inhoud van dat grijze vlak kopieer je en vul je in bij samenvatting. Snap je? En weet jij wat IRC is? Zo ja, zou je nu kunnen komen in #nlharrypotter ? Zo nee, je gaat naar webchat.freenode.net en vult in de 1e balk je nick in. In de 2e balk het kanaal #nlharrypotter en in de 3e vul je de combi erboven in. Wouter15 jun 22, 2011 14:34 (UTC) IRC (1) Kan je nu op IRC komen? Wouter15 jun 23, 2011 14:47 (UTC) :Kan je nu even komen? Wouter15 jun 24, 2011 14:07 (UTC) : : :Kan je nu even online komen? Wouter15 aug 21, 2011 20:28 (UTC) IRC (3) Kan je nu online komen? Kunnen we beter overleggen. Wouter15 sep 2, 2011 20:42 (UTC) IRC (4) Kan je om 20:30 in #nlharryptter komen? Dan kunnen we even overleggen ver hoe we de wiki beter kunnen krijgen want nu is het een beetje een rommel. Wouter15 sep 4, 2011 17:50 (UTC) :Ik ben er nu. Wouter15 sep 4, 2011 18:38 (UTC) IRC (5) Kan je nu naar #nlharrypotter komen? Wouter15 sep 7, 2011 21:42 (UTC) :Kan je vanavond rond 20:30 komen? Als je zin en tijd hebt tenminste. Wouter15 sep 11, 2011 16:14 (UTC) : Kan je vanavond om 21:15 komen in #nlharrypotter? Wouter15 sep 12, 2011 16:21 (UTC) :Fijn dat je komt! Ik wi je wel even een compliment geven over hoe goed jij het doet hier! Wouter15 sep 12, 2011 16:33 (UTC) RE Ik ben er tot ong 00:30 dus als je later komt is helemaal geen probleem. Met die sjablonen heb ik zef ook geen iee. Het was al een hele klus om ze te maken maar voor sjablonen moet je niet bij mij zijn. Sorry. Wouter15 sep 12, 2011 19:13 (UTC) RE:FF nu! Ik ben er hoor. Het kanaal is #nlharrypotter Wouter15 sep 12, 2011 21:20 (UTC) RE:Verwijderen Zal ik zo ff doen! Kan jij vanavond nog op irc komen? Ik ben er van 20:30 tot 00:30. Wouter15 sep 13, 2011 16:12 (UTC) RE:Verwijderen!!! Hallo, Ik heb ze nu verwijderd maar je kan voortaan ook aan een andere moderator vragen of die het doen wil. Ik heb het op het moment erg druk dus je zult even geduld moeten hebben of anders aan een andere mod vragen(zoals Apoo Wouter15 sep 20, 2011 13:19 (UTC) RE:Tja Ik zal je ze 1 week op proef en als het goed gaat dan mag je ze houden. Maar 1 fout en je verliest ze! (ik heb ervaring met een gebruiker die de rechten misbruikte dus ik ben even voorzichtig) Wat ga je met die rechten doen? Wouter15 sep 20, 2011 16:32 (UTC) RE:RE Dat weet ik maar ik doe toch even voorzichtig met het uitdelen van rechten. Wouter15 sep 22, 2011 16:26 (UTC) IRC (6) Kan je nu naar irc komen? Moet je spreken Wouter15 sep 22, 2011 20:13 (UTC) Vele bewerkingen Hey, Je bent goed bezig alleen heb ik even een tip voor je. Als je een groot aantal wijziingen wi doen dan kan je ook aan mij zeggen wat er moet gebeuren en dan kan ik mijn bot aanzetten. Groeten, Wouter15 sep 26, 2011 16:28 (UTC) RE:eeyh Dat weet k wel maar ik denk ik zeg het ff. Scheelt jou ook weer Wouter15 sep 26, 2011 16:31 (UTC) RE:PS Nee, een legowiki alleen volgens ij is hij een beetje boos op me. Wouter15 sep 26, 2011 16:33 (UTC) IRC (7) Kan je tussen 20:30 en 00:00 op IRC komen? Dan wil ik weer verder gaan met wat pagina's en als jij er dan ook bent kan het nodige overleg sneller gaan. Wouter15 sep 28, 2011 16:11 (UTC) Hoelaat kom je? Wouter15 sep 28, 2011 18:12 (UTC) Infoboxen Hey Ikzie dat je al lekker bezig bent met verschillende infoboxen maken. Zou jij misschien deze avond er nog wat kunnen maken en de bestaande veranderen naar de stijl van de engelse wikia dat we alle pagina's van infoboxen kunnen voorzien? Wouter15 sep 30, 2011 18:36 (UTC) RE:Infoboxen Die infobox kan je gewoon vervange door . En die van Klammfels zijn toch ook goed gegaan? Wouter15 okt 1, 2011 13:59 (UTC) PS: Kan je nu naar IRC komen? Dat overlegt even sneller dan zo over en weer van OP naar OP Wouter15 okt 5, 2011 19:30 (UTC) Ben er al :-) Wouter15 okt 5, 2011 19:30 (UTC) Rechten Hoi Semmier, je laatste actieve periode was op sept 2011. Als je niet meer actief wordt (meer dan 50 bewerkingen doen) dan worden je moderatorrechten afgenomen. Wouter15 feb 7, 2012 23:27 (UTC) Rechten (2) Beste Semmier, Sinds 1 okt 2012 heb jij geen edits meer gedaan op deze Wiki. Als je niet meer actief gaat bewerken (minimaal 20 edits per week) dan zullen je rechten worden afgenomen. De reden daarvoor is dat je al te lang niet meer actief bent en je knopjes niet gebruikt. Groeten, Wouter15 (overleg) 8 apr 2014 18:26 (UTC) :Aangezien je niet meer hebt gereageerd op mijn bovenstaand bericht heb ik je rechten afgenomen. Mocht je weer actief worden dan kan je ze eventueel weer terugkrijgen. Wouter15 (overleg) 28 apr 2014 07:15 (UTC)